BRING ME THE HEAD OF KWAI CHANG CAINE
by Neil Davies1
Summary: Lawless and lawmen are hunting for one man, a man worth a bag of gold to the Imperial Court of China, in the wild west of 1873 Caine has no friends and many enemies but are they equal to the task?


BRING ME THE HEAD OF KWAI CHANG CAINE

Riding into camp at a canter Moss patted his horse's neck, his hand growing slick with its perspiration - he'd pushed the beast hard that morning then again his news was important.

A host of eyes regarded him suspiciously but only one man rose to stand in front of rider and horse, his dark wolverine eyes and narrow lips gave his face a cadaverous, even corpse-like appearance, which in the case of Zeke Balham was entirely appropriate. Drawing to a halt Moss regarded Zeke, the only man on earth he feared but then lots of guys feared Zeke and with good reason.

"I've found him," said the horse rider, "He's not far from here," a faded and tatty poster was produced wrinkled and torn it showed a young bald headed man on which was a huge reward, "Dead Indian," Moss continued, "He's alone with no horse."

Needing no further information Zeke snarled to his men it was time to move out they had business to attend to and large bounty to collect.

"Thanks Moss," said Zeke one second before drawing and shooting the other dead, as the body fell the outlaw turned to a lean man with a scar on his cheek, "Got you a new horse Matt," there was no need to bury Moss the buzzards and coyotes would soon dispose of him.

Marshall Dean Mason silenced the men in the court house with a single wave; there was no need to shout Mason's presence alone was sufficient. His powerful six feet four inch frame made him tower over almost everyone then there was the gold star on his waistcoat marking him out as the most senior rank in town.

Referring to the poster of an evil featured man Mason felt a measure of distaste rise into his throat, "Zeke Balham is a killer, a thief, a cattle rustler and claim jumper and he's in this area I'm almost certain of it. My informant tells me he's planning something big, I don't know what it is but we've got to nail him before he pulls it off."

Dragging his gaze of the poster Mason turned to the assembled men, "I'm deputizing all of you for this task and the weapons being handed out must be returned once the job is over," the men all studied the sleek new colts being distributed by Mason's second in command Jim Henry, a burly half Cherokee who rarely spoke except with his fists.

"Ten thousand dollars is the bounty on Zeke one of the highest ever offered in this territory, but be warned he won't come easily he'd rather die than do anymore time in a stockade."

A pump faced man raised a hand, "Who's the guy on the other poster, only he's worth ten grand to," the men all roared their agreement if there were easier pickings they were all for it?

Eyeing the bald oriental looking face on the second poster Mason sighed, this was not a subject he'd wanted to raise but was obliged to, "Caine is wanted by the Chinese Imperial Court for reasons that don't matter now, he has committed no crimes in this country as far as I'm aware he's just a political fugitive."

The plump faced man was observant, "It says his hands and feet are deadly weapons what does that mean?"

Mason felt irritation prickle in his chest he was here to talk about Zeke not some half-caste drifter, he'd been after Balham for two long years and it had become a mission, "Caine is trained in some kind of fighting system, it's said he can beat ten men."

Roars and hoots of disbelief greeted this announcement and a man with an unshaven chin said, "If he's that good why don't you pay him to take on Zeke Balham," laughter filled the air causing Mason's cheeks to darken?

"If you've quite finished gentlemen let's get back to the business in hand, I have good information as where Zeke is going to be today so why don't you saddle up and get out there," a map on the wall was referred to showing the town and surrounding desert a mix of craters, hills and old mine workings from the gold rush days.

A large red X had been drawn to the north of Axe Head Gully where Comanche's had massacred some US soldiers during the Indian wars including Mason's baby brother, "Zeke and his boys are riding here as we speak and when I say boys I mean hired killers, gunfighters and mercenaries."

Mason saw the some of the bluster and enthusiasm leave the eyes and face around him, taking on an army of killers didn't much appeal even for ten grand; what use was money when you were dead?

"We have the element of surprise, greater numbers and better guns plus Jim and I are expert shots and then there's this," prizing open a wooden crate Jim Henry revealed its contents and the scared eyes widened in awe.

Taking out a stick of dynamite Mason held up for everyone to see, in his opinion this was the winning card the ace in the pack, not even Zeke Balham would be able to overcome explosives.

Sat on top of the flat rock his legs in a lotus posture, his back straight and eyes half open Caine surveyed the land below him aware of everything that was happening. The rattlesnake twenty yards to the west, the big poisonous spider just emerging from its rocky hole ten yards to the east, the buzzards circling overhead and the five men sneaking up behind him all of them armed with rifles.

They might as well have been yelling and beating drums so clear where they to his keen senses, but he knew they wouldn't shoot him not yet they had to have a clear line of fire and Caine was partly obscured by an overhang.

He didn't move because he didn't have to not yet anyway, he would pick his moment and melt into the shadows just as he'd been trained to do by master Kang, he would be silent and invisible his movements like that of the rattlesnake thanks to Master Liu. His hunters were clumsy but he was not for he possessed a slick grace, an almost unnatural agility and a flare for gymnastics.

As the men reached the rock they levelled their guns...at nothing, the flat expanse of white rock was bare with no hint anyone or anything had ever been there.

"But he was here I saw him, we all did," Matt rubbed his scar which turned bright red in the sun, how could Caine have moved so fast and where had he gone? Looking down and to both sides Matt saw nothing it was like the breed had disappeared like a ghost.

"Spread out," Zeke ordered not willing to be made to look foolish, "He's got to be here somewhere." Not only was there ten grand on this man's head but Zeke had been promised by his contact Zing Mai at the Chinese legation that a bang of gold worth much more was riding on this; the emperor was prepared to be very generous.

Naturally Zeke hadn't told his gang about the gold, that was for him alone let them fight over a measly few dollars he was going to come out of this very rich indeed.

Todd moved to the left and Pete to the right both top guns with many kills between them, they weren't exactly smart but they were vicious and greedy and killers didn't need to be much else out here on the frontier.

Matt stayed with his boss, "He can't be far away nobody can move so fast."

Zeke felt annoyed, "Stop underestimating this guy he's something very special," Zing Mai had called Caine a master but he did not add of what just that he was very hard to find and even harder to kill.

The outlaw touched the outcrop above his head the grey smooth stone was like glass, no man could scale it hell probably not even a lizard, "Spread out and back track he can't be far," Zeke was not a man who gave up and nobody made a fool of him, "We're going to get this breed Matt," he told his deputy dreaming of wealth and prestige, he might even be able to retire from robbing banks and instead use one to stash his loot.

High above men, for he had indeed scaled the outcrop, Caine hung by his finger ends his hands and arm muscles screaming with the effort of dangling there. Hand over hand he moved to the right and eased himself down onto a narrow ledge, his bare feet not making a sound on the sun-baked stone.

He allowed himself to relax a bit; they wouldn't think to look for him up here so he had a bit of time. His lean athletic body highly trained and conditioned to physical perfection balanced perfectly on the tiny perch as he slowed his breathing then a suddenly click made him freeze and a mocking voice said, "Hold it right there mister."

Mason regarded the men riding with him an assorted bunch of cow pokes, farm hands and labourers – dregs basically but the best he could round up in the time so they would have to do. After all they were just cannon fodder and by day's end most would lie dead their bones bleaching in the merciless sun and this didn't bother him in the slightest.

Mason was a man on a mission and he'd fulfil it whatever it took, even his trusty aide Jim Henry didn't know everything because in the end he too was expendable.

A flash of light caught the marshal's attention, it came from the sheer rock known as Dead Indian and coming to a halt he waved his party to do likewise before lifting binoculars to his face, yes there were men up there men with guns and it looked like they were doing a search maybe one of them was Balham he hoped so. To catch this gang all in one place was a bonus he hadn't expected.

"Jim lead the posse to surround Dead Indian but no dynamite not yet."

Henry regarded his boss, "You not leading the attack," he asked?

From his addle Mason took a long sleek Lee Enfield rifle with a telescopic sight a sniper's weapon, "I'm going to position myself to pick Zeke off should the chance arise," he turned to the men, "Follow Jim Henry and do as he says," then rearing his horse he rode off at a 45 degree angle for his sharp eyes had spotted something else that he didn't want anyone else to know about.

Made of finest teak and oak and inlaid with gold and copper the wagon was like a huge mobile coffin, pulled by four horses not two it had six wheels but no windows and no obvious way in, it reminded him of a vast Chinese puzzle box especially with the oriental lettering along one side.

Drawing up he remained on his horse knowing the man inside could see him and sure enough part of the wagon clunked and slid aside to allow a short, portly man in long Mandarin robes and a small black hat to step out into the sunlight shielding his eyes at first.

"Zing Mai," said Mason recognising the mover and shaker from the Chinese Legation a cunning, shifty individual like all those who moved in powerful circles be they Washington or Peking.

"Caine is here somewhere," said the diplomat in perfect English and Mason found his heart begin to raise as he thought of the gold this man would pay him if he brought Caine to book; for Caine was the real reason he was here. Oh Zeke would be a nice bonus but he was a side issue as far as Mason was concerned.

After 20 years of chasing killers, thieves and desperados Mason was facing retirement, he'd get a few insincere words and a pension that would keep him just this side of poverty. Well no thanks he intended to make his own future with a little private enterprise and Caine was his meal ticket, he let Zing see the sniper rifle.

"Dead or alive you said," he reminded and the weapon was regarded.

"All I wish is the head of this priest to take back to the emperor, he has avoided us for far too long," Zing replied not adding that this would put him in high favour at court and lead to the advancement of his career; which in the end was all he cared about.

"You'll get it," Mason affirmed, "I don't care how skilled Caine is he won't survive this," the Lee Enfield was hoisted.

Gazing down the barrel of a different gun a pistol Caine let his gaze jump to the man holding it, another professional killer in shabby denims and a yellow neckerchief with brown decaying teeth and small mean eyes.

Going by the name of Blackie the man licked his dry lips that nice reward was going to be his and to hell with Zeke, why share such an easy kill?

Then the sun blinded him reflecting off something Caine held in his left hand a small mirror and Blackie swore, flinching and having to close his eyes for a moment. He almost fired his gun on instinct but he no longer held it, a foot had smacked it from his hand sending it sailing up over the rocks then another foot crashed onto his jaw with concussive force and all thoughts of easy cash left the crook's mind as he spiralled into oblivion.

Stepping around the slumbering body Caine was aware of booted feet approaching at speed and moments later Todd appeared, seeing his colleague stretched out on his back. He did not see Caine however he just felt the two bare feet as they slammed into his spine; the flying drop kick sending him skull first into a round outcrop of very hard stone.

Pete saw Todd go down and he saw Caine but as he raised his colt the half breed dropped, rolled, came up and swung his arm in a throwing gesture, the small sharp pebble hit Pete right between the eyes and the last thing he heard was his gun discharge harmlessly into the air.

Zeke and Matt came running with Zeke slightly in the lead, damnation he didn't want someone else claiming his bounty but the scene he came across rendered him almost speechless.

Four men lay on the ground, three of them were his and the fourth was a long haired hobo with no shoes. Caine lay on his stomach his limbs out flung and eyes closed, there was no obvious blood and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"They got him," Matt was jubilant as he jogged over wondering why all 3 of the boys were unconscious and which of them had landed the lucky shot wishing it had been him. Keeping quite still Zeke wetted his lips.

"Did they," he said then he raised his voice, "Get up Caine I know you're playing possum and it won't work."

Confused Matt half turned, "Come on boss he's," he got to say no more as two long muscular legs coiled around him like rattlers taking him off his feet and causing him to crack his head on a nearby rock face. His gun went off and Zeke cried out clutching himself, stumbling back his breathing ragged and cheeks waxy with pain and shock.

As Matt slid to the ground Caine stood up to face the wounded outlaw, "Let me help you," he said softly and Zeke frowned why would this man help him? Nobody helped anybody in the west it was dog eat dog, he had lived by this maxim all his life.

Despite the burning pain and weakness he raised his gun with a trembling hand, "Mister I help myself," he snarled just before the first explosion threw both of them to the ground the air filling with flying debris a mix of rock chip, dust and burning hot sand.

Jim Henry was furious; the order had been clear no dynamite until the order is given and it hadn't been given. He could see and hear the fool's responsible yahooing and cat calling and felt like killing them himself but no there was a job to do. He selected two men he thought he could trust, cool head sin a crisis, "You and you with me, the rest of you stay here and do nothing," his Cherokee eyes burned into the fools and they fell silent under the glower.

Damnation Mason was going to be madder than a bob cat but where was he, where had he sneaked off to?

"Up there," Jim pointed to near the top of the hill, "I saw movement," the explosive dust was just starting to clear.

Bleeding badly from an arm that was all but useless Zeke pushed himself up with the other arm and blinked dust from his eyes, his ears ringing from the noise. There was no sign of Caine; then again he could hardly see more than a yard in any direction.

As blood dripped from his sticky hand he knew he was going to need a doctor and soon, but Caine came first him and that gold on his head Zeke was determined to claim the reward it would set him up for life.

As he trudged forwards his foots kicked something a solid bulk, squatting down he saw it was a man. With a grunt of pain he rolled the guy over with his feet kicking him until he was face up, yes it was Caine and he was just coming around squinting and coughing.

Zeke took aim, "You're gonna make me a rich man breed," he coughed himself in all the dust, the pain causing him to almost black out but Zeke Balham was made of stern stuff he'd endured a lot of pain in his life from his mean Daddy's fists to various tough guys and prison guards even snake bites. He'd survived it all and he'd survive this, just thinking of all that Chinese gold brought a cruel sneer to his lips.

"Get up," he choked, "They say you're something really special well you don't look it to me, except for the price on your miserable head."

Slowly Caine rose his body lithe and fluid, he wasn't clumsy or stiff like most men nor did he show any fear at the sight of that gun and all men feared death didn't they?

"Walk," Zeke ordered but Caine backed away from him not in fear but defiance.

"Whatever you have been promised," He said slowly and carefully, "You will not receive it."

Oh yes I will thought the outlaw I'm going to get everything I deserve.

The single gunshot loud and distant came from over on the left, it was a rifle but somehow more powerful, Zeke never felt the bullet that killed him that drilled all the way through his head from back to front leaving a damp red role over his right eye.

His last thought was of how rich he was going to be and how great his life would become then suddenly it all went dark.

Caine dropped to his hunches; he knew the man before him was dead killed from a distance but not by a colt.

"Stay still Kwai Chang Caine," a voice echoed through the dust and he heard boots approaching before he saw the tall man with the gold star on his breast, dressed smarter than the outlaws with a dignified bearing and a gun with a telescopic sight.

Pausing to look down at Zeke the man snorted, "Outlaw scum, did he really think he was going to steal my reward of me," then the cold grey eyes regarded Caine and the greed in them glistened like early morning dew, "The Imperial Court is offering a generous amount of gold on your head Caine and I aim to collect all of it."

Caine noted the badge, "Do you not serve another master," he enquired without a trace of irony.

Mason blinked, "The law," he all but spat these words, "I served the law for 20 years and they're pensioning me off, thanks for risking your life Mr Mason but we don't need you anymore times have changed and we have younger, fresher men ready to take your place."

Features rock hard the marshal gripped his gun tightly, "Well they're not dumping me on the scrapheap, a gentleman from your country has made me a better offer, I believe you know him Zing Mai."

Caine shuddered at the sound of this name yes he knew it all right he had good reason to and his mind drifted backwards to a terrible day the worst of his life.

 _"Master I have shamed you and all our teachings," shivering with shock and disgust Caine stood before Kan wise abbot of shaolin and a man he had always respected. Elderly now Kan remained serene and calm as ever like nothing ruffled him._

 _"I am aware of the circumstances surrounding Po's death," he replied evenly, "There is no dishonour," he offered a slight smile._

 _"But I have disgraced this holy place and all you have shown me," Caine's smooth head dipped low._

 _In a moment of fury he had taken a life and not just any life, but Kan faced him without judgement._

 _"You honour us Kwai Chang, you were always our best student and a good friend to Po; the son he never had."_

 _"What am I to do master," Caine asked?_

 _Before an answer was possible they heard the clatter of wheels and hooves and a strange black and gold carriage more like a huge coffin drew near drawn by 4 horses, Kan waved for Caine to hide and moments later the carriage drew up, a short portly Mandarin alighting from it._

 _"Abbot Kan," he said in a sing song voice rich with contempt._

 _"Zing Mai," said Kan knowing the courtesan of old an imperial fixer and spy amongst other things._

 _"You know why I am here Kan you must have heard the news, where is Caine," Zing asked bluntly?_

 _"He has gone away knowing it is no longer safe for him in this land."_

 _"Liar," Zing was blunt, "You conceal him here killer of the Emperor's nephew."_

 _Remaining calm despite the insult Kan offered a smile, "Why would he come here; the first place anyone would look?"_

 _Not impressed Zing clenched his fists, "You think you are safe and above the law pious monks of shaolin, that the emperor would not dare violate your land? You are wrong, his fury is great and will be assuaged only by the head of this renegade."_

 _Kan merely shrugged, "Search our temple if you must bring all the troops you desire."_

 _But Zing was no fool, "I am well aware of what a labyrinth this place is, a hundred troops could search it for a month and find nothing but Caine is here and we both know it skulking and hiding in some secret passage believing himself safe, I am here to warn you that he is not."_

 _Kan smiled again knowing this would irritate the noble even more, "Kwai Chang has gone he has fled you must accept this."_

 _"I accept nothing off you abbot Kan, Caine will be found and punished of that you can be sure and I am the man who will find him wherever he is."_

 _So saying Zing turned and marched back to his carriage watched by Kan who waited before saying in a low voice, "I will arrange passage on a ship bound for America Kwai Chang, you must go there and never return to China it is your destiny."_

 _Not stepping into view Caine sighed, "They will punish you master."_

 _Yes said the wise face they will, a storm is coming to shaolin and nothing will be the same again but at least you will avoid their wrath._

"Marshal," Jim Henry's voice made Mason jerk with shock he hadn't heard the Cherokee approach and Jim wasn't alone two local men flanked him both frowning.

"Balham is dead and I've found another fugitive," Mason rallied forcing himself to remain cool and aloof.

"I heard what you said Marshal," Henry's tone held a reproof and his eyes were boring into Mason's head, "Chinese gold," a gun clicked, "When were you going to tell me or maybe you weren't?"

Mason eyed his deputy knowing how dangerous he was, a good shot and ruthless, "Put that down," he snapped but the gun remained focused on him.

"I don't think so Marshal, I think you're coming back with me to explain yourself."

Panic gnawing away at him Mason made a desperate play, "Don't you understand how much wealth I'm talking about," he appealed, "We can share it this man is worth a fortune to the Emperor."

It was a voice from slightly above them that answered rich and cultured it oozed mockery, "That is true," Zing Mai stood on a high perch watching the confrontation, a small cloth bag in his hands with a drawstring tie; swiftly he loosened this and reached inside with a thumb and two fingers taking out some glittering powder.

"Gold," he whispered then louder, "Gold," and he threw the powder into the air so that it sprinkled downwards, the sun making it flicker and shimmer.

The men below gazed up in awe their jaws dropping open and they were seized by greed; Zing plucked and threw more dust into the air scattering it like bird seed. Some wafted down at Caine's feet and he toed it with disdain.

Mason scrambled for it so did Jim Henry and the other men but Caine remained still and aloof, he knew it was iron pyrite better known as 'fools gold' Zing was giving these men nothing he was just fanning the fire of their desperation; using them as he had used so many others in the past.

As the men fought and wrestled for the fake gold Caine leapt onto a high ledge and slid along this towards the courtesan who merely watched him with detached interest.

"Perhaps you are not such a fool after all renegade priest of shaolin," he sneered, "But you will not escape imperial justice, these men are not up to the task but there will be others."

The bag was offered; ignoring it Caine shrugged knowing the truth of the threat, "Wisdom is greater than gold," he replied and began to move away.

"There is nowhere you can go to escape the emperor's wrath," Zing called.

Caine paused briefly to consider this giving the greedy fighting men one last look, "I have no fear of empty vessels," his gaze rose to the mandarin, "Whatever nation they come from."

Bridling under the insult Zing tossed his bag aside so that all of its worthless dust was carried by the wind, "I will have your head on a plate Caine," he vowed, "I will present it to my emperor."

The priest sighed, "Take a care it is not your own he prefers Zing Mai."


End file.
